Stand My Ground
by xx-ashley-sNaps-xx
Summary: Kylie McArthy has moved aruond her whole life. When she finally settles into Ipswich, will she befriend the Sons or will she find herself alone? CSxPKxPossible ReidOC
1. Welcome to Ipswich

**

* * *

Since I have become compltley obsessed with reading Covenant fanfics I figured it was about time I wrote one. I'm not sure if I'm going to throw in something Supernatural or just keep it about everyday drama…Don't be toooo harsh, but reviews are always appreciated.**

**Chapter One**

My whole life was spent moving from town to town. I'm an army brat. Well scratch that, was, an army brat. My father died about three months ago, and get this, while my

mother was on her way to see him at the hospital, she got into a car crash, and I lost her too. But that's all in the past. So now, I'm being sent to live with my grandmother, who

I've met a total of three times, in a small town called Ipswich. God the name even sounds boring. It sounds like some sort of disease. It actually feels kind of weird. I have lived

in plenty of odd places, but never long enough to keep in touch with friends, and better yet, boyfriends. I mean I was no social outcast or anything but I just didn't have the time.

So this whole permanent location for me was extremely weird, I was hoping my mouth wouldn't get me into trouble here. You see I'm not a bad kid or anything, but I just. How

do I put it? Don't take anyone's shit. And if my mouth doesn't solve the problem, then my fists will. But other than that I'm a real sweet heart.

At about 3:00 I arrived in Boston from Dallas. I had severe jet lag and wasn't really looking forward to seeing my new home. My grandmother was apparently too busy to

come and get me so she sent a limo to pick me up. I chuckled to myself as the tall limo driver opened the door for me. I slipped inside the vehicle and put my headphones into

my ears. The whole way I stared blankly out of the windows. All it did was rain in this town, great, looks like I'm not getting a tan. The driver sped up a long driveway and

pulled the limo to a halt. "Home sweet home" I said stepping out of the car. "This should be interesting. My grandmother's house was huge. Wait let me rephrase that,

ginourmous! I was used to living in lofty apartments and bases, but nothing this nice. "Thanks I yelled to the limo driver as he carried my bags to the door step and drove away. I

flipped my fingers through my red hair with blonde highlights and rang the door bell. "Well here goes nothing." After a few moments of waiting a tall old woman opened the door

wearing a wide smile and held out inviting arms. "Oh my dear Kylie, how you've grown! Come give your grandmother a hug!" I gave my grandmother a warm thankful hug and

smiled. "You have a beautiful home." She smiled. "Well thank you dear, I'll show you to your room and let you get situated. Tomorrow will be your first day at Spencer, so I

would get some sleep if I were you dear. I'll have Martin take all of your things to your dormitory." I smiled and thanked her and ran up to my enormous room. I feel asleep in a

total of three minutes.

* * *

The next morning was quite hectic. My grandmother must have placed my uniform on my dresses last night. It wasn't that bad, I've had to wear a lot worse. By 6:30, I had

straightened my hair and applied my makeup and even had breakfast. I must have been really nervous because I never get ready that fast! When I walked outside, I saw that my

baby had been shipped just as I had asked. My Midnight Blue 1967, Corvette Stingray, my most prized possession. My dad wasn't really around a lot but there was one thing

he taught me, and that was cars.

* * *

Spencer Academy was probably the nicest school I had ever attended. If not the nicest, then the biggest. I was a little nervous walking through the large oak doors. I went into

the Provosts office who explained to me the expectations of this school and all the other bull shit the principals spit at you trying to scare you. Been there done that, it actually

made me feel better surprisingly. I received my schedule and it looked as if I was supposed to be in English. I found myself quite lost in the long corridors of the school, but

finally found the classroom about half way through the class. As I opened the door, all eyes were on me. I got quite a few evil glares and one or two whistles. The professer

calmed them down and began the welcoming speech. "Ah class this is our newest addition to Spencer, Miss Kylie McArthy. She just flew in frm Dallas yesterday. Please make

her feel welcome. You can take a seat next to Miss Wenhem Kylie" the professer pointed to a smiling blonde sitting near the top rows of the class.

* * *

Sarah's POV

"Hey I'm Sarah." I whispered to Kylie. The rest of the period we gabbed about everything from movies to ceiling fans and jello. This girl could be pretty random, but she was

pretty cool. When the bell rang, Kylie grabbed her books and started to walk down the long aisle. "Hey Kylie, I know how it feels to be the new girl, If you ever need anything,

I'm in room 310." Kylie smiled "I think I'm in 315, so that would mean we're on the same floor right?" I small grin appeared on my face, "Good luck, you're with Kira Snider."

Kylie didn't even know the girl but the look on her face showed her that she could probably handle her.

* * *

Kylie's POV

Well that went by smoothly, in a period I had managed to make some form of a friend. As I unlocked the door to my room I saw my roommate. This must be Kira. She rolled

her eyes and walked over to the mirror. "So you must be the transfer whos replacing Jean." Kira dabbed some lip-gloss on and looked over to me. "She got knocked up at the

end of the summer and decided that leaving town was her best bet." Just then, a tall boy with brown curly hair walked through the door and made his way over to Kira. I was

assuming was her boyfriend. Before he walked over to Kira, he walked over to me. "Aaro.." before he could finish I walked over to my dresser. I knew Aaron and Kira.

Actually I knew about twelve Kiras and Aarons. They were all the same; they were the kinds of people who always seemed to get me in trouble. "Don't even bother, bud

because I really don't care." I said smirking. He walked over to Kira and gave her the most disgusting kiss I've ever seen, I suppose he did it to make me jealous, but lets just

say it made me want to vomit. "Listen bitch." Said Kira as soon as her precious Aaron left the room. I picked my books off of my bed and laughed. "You stay away from my

boyfriend/" I coulnd't control my laughter. "Wow I'm shaking in my boots" I said as I stood in the hallway. "I'm serious, if you even look at him I will.." I interrupted her before

she could finish. "I woulnd't touch that walking STD with a thirty foot pole. "with that I laughed and slammed the door on a furious Kira. Apparently someone had been

watching my little performance for I could hear someone else's laughter in the hallway. I turned around to find a tall boy with short black hair, with ever so dreamy features.

"Nice work" he said pointing to my door. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Why thank you, don't' think I was to harsh do you?" I asked sarcastically. "No, not at all/" said

the boy smiling. "I'm Caleb by the way." He extended his hand. "Kylie..Kylie McArthy." Caleb scrunched his eyebrows. "Oh, you must be the new girl Sarah was talking

about." I put a hand across my chest and sighed, "Ah, I've been here for two hours and I'm already the hot topic, my mission is accomplished." Caleb laughed. "No, no, she

said you were pretty cool." I shrugged my shoulders "Darn. I was hoping I would get a skanky bitch comment, oh well the days not over yet!" They both started walking down

the hallway. "Say would you want to come to Nicky's with me and Sarah and a few other people?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, if nothing else pops up I think I could be

able to attend." Caleb started to walk down the hallway. "Well then I'll pick you and Sarah up around 7 alright?" I smiled "Sounds good. By the way, whats Nicky's?" Caleb

chuckled thinking about Sarah when she first asked him that. "You'll see."

* * *

**So how'd you like the first chapter? I;m thinking this will probably end up being a Reid or PogueOC. Most likely Reid though. I thought I would mention that this takes place a year after the movie. I think they would be graduated but in this fanfic they are seniors alrighty? Reviews are greatly appreciated**

**For those of you who like Supernatural check out my two fanfics.**

**Long way from Home & Welcome to Hell**


	2. Nicky's

**I forgot to mention the most important detail!! I pictured Kylie as Amber Heard but with more of a reddish hair color, and her grandmother as the actress who played Aunt May in the Spiderman trilogy. Sorry I'm not smart enough to figure out how to put the links in my profile! The only song for this chapter is during the dance and when Kylie and Reid first meet at Nicky's. It's "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge. Enjoy Chpater Two!!**

Chapter Two:

The day couldn't have went any slower. I would have been lying if I said I wasn't a tad bit for this whole Nicky's ordeal. When the last period bell rang, I sprinted to my

room. I was happy to see that Kira was not in my room thank God! I rummaged through my dresser and pulled out a short denim mini skirt and my knee high boots. I picked

out a tight white babydoll tee and a black and white pinstripe fitted vest and headed over to Sarah's room. I knocked and waited patiently for her to answer. "Damn girl, you

look hott!" said Sarah jokingly. "Well my my Sarah, as do you!" Sarah twirled in her dark green knee length dress that fit her in all the right places. Sarah grabbed my hand and

pulled me over to a dark skinned girl with gorgeous long black hair who was doing her makeup. "Kate this is Kylie, the girl I was telling you about." Kate turned around and

smiled at me." Nice to meet you Kylie." The girls spent an hour and a half doing each others hair and makeup when there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Caleb,

c'mon Kylie. Kate are you riding with Pogue?" Kate smiled, "Yep he'll be here soon. 'll see you two ladies there." Sarah smiled and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Hey there beautiful." Sarah blushed when Caleb grabbed her hand. I rolled my eyes and giggled. "You two are too cute." They both chuckled nervously. "Well lets get going,

don't want to keep everyone waiting.

Nicky's was just like every other bar Kylie went to. She missed getting drunk and dancing with all her friends. She thought maybe this could work. When they walked into the

bar Kylie got a few more whistles and glares just like when she walked into her English class, she was used to it by now. Caleb, Sarah, and Kylie made their way over to an

empty table with two cokes and two jackets keeping it occupied. "Looks like Reid and Tyler are here." Said Caleb sighing.

Reid's POV

I loved beating Aaron Abbott's ass at pool. I mean every night I took the guys money, and I never got sick of it. When I turned my head, I saw Caleb and Sarah walk though

the door, hand in hand as usual. But I wasn't really paying attention to those two. It was the girl behind them who caught my eye. Her hair was fiery red and her legs went on for

miles. Looks like I found my next victim. I wrapped my arm around Tyler's shoulder. "Would you look at THAT Baby Boy!" Tyler rolled his eyes and laughed at Reid. "That's

Kylie, she just moved here from Dallas." Reid smirked "Dallas huh. Well Ty, I think we should go introduce ourselves." Caleb, Sarah, and Kylie were stitting at the table

laughing together when I walked over to her. "Well hello there." Her head turned and she was grinning. "Reid Garwin." I said extending my hand.

Kylie's POV

I knew many Reid Garwins. I even fell victim to about two. But you see I could resist them. Before I was even told who these people were I could read them, and I absolutely

lived for it. "Kylie." I said not even shaking his hand. "So Kylie whats a girl from Texas doing in this little old town?" He asked me sitting in the chair directly in front of me.

"Well, if you must know, my mom and dad died so I was sent to live with my grandmother." I took a sip of my Coke and took in his expression. He felt like an asshole and he

knew I could tell. "It's ok." I said smiling before he could even attempt to apologize. "A game of pool would be nice don't you think?" I suggested, seeing that Reid and his

friend Tyler enjoyed the game. "Alright dollface pick your partner." I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a partner to kick your asses Blondie." I smirked and walked my way over to

the pool table.

After an hour and a half of the most intense game of pool I had ever played, I was victorius. "Told you I didn't need a partner to kick you ass Blondie." I gave my signature

smirk and walked over to my new girlfriends.

Kylie's POV

"Well ladies, I think its time we dance." I suggested to Sarah and Kate. "Sounds good to me, but first I want you to meet Pogue." Kate grabbed my and and dragged me over

to the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had short brown hair with piercing brown eyes, and like the other sons, he had the body of a god. "Hey baby, this is Kylie, she

just moved here from Dallas. "Hey nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand. "Is that your Ducati I thought I saw Kate on it when she got here?" I asked. Pogue grinned

"Yep those are my babies. You like it?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Yea I used to race bikes, but cars are my true calling. I have a Stingray back at the dorms." Pogue gave a

nod of approval. "Not bad, I'll have to check it out sometime." Kate rolled her eyes. "Alright enough boy talk lets get back to that dance Kylie." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

If Kate wouldn't have pulled me away, I would have talked about cars all night. "All right Kate I'm coming. Sarah was already waiting for us on the dance floor she picked "I

Love Rock and Roll." One of my personal favorites. I smirked as I swayed my hips back and forth. I was in the middle of Sarah and Kate. Then, I felt like all the male

population in the room was glaring at us. And boy did it feel good.

Reid's POV

"Duude, that is hott!" Said Tyler pointing to the three girls basically grinding on each other. I couldn't pay attention to the game anymore. It was her. I was drawn to her. And

when I wanted something I got it. She knew she was teasing me and she knew I liked it. But now it was my turn.

Kylie's POV

Great, I thought to myself. Here comes Billy Idol. I'm gonna rock this boys world. He thinks he gets anything he wants. I know this because like I said before, I had dealt with

many Reid's in the past. When Caleb and Pogue came to dance with their girlfriends, I knew he was making his way over towards me. I started him right in the eyes the whole

time. He tried to hold onto my hips but I quickly turned around and wrapped my hands around his neck and swayed my hips in front of him. I raised my lips to his and looked

him straight in the eyes. I caught his stare, and nothing could have broken it. We leaned in to kiss, but to his dismay, I smirked and pulled away. "Sorry, not tonight Blondie." If

you only could have seen the look on his face. Apparently Sarah and Kate witnessed the whole thing. "I can't believe you just did that!" Said Kate in amazement "Do what?" I

asked playing stupid. "You know very well what you did missy!" said Sarah laughing hysterically. "You made my night girl." Said Kate draping her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm ready to bounce." Said Sarah smiling at Caleb. "Alright, Ky you ready to leave?" he asked me kindly. "Sure, I've had enough fun for the night." She said smirking at Reid.

He tilted his head and rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

When we got back to the dorms, I was exhausted, but I really wanted a shower. When I walked in my room I saw that Kira was still missing, I assumed she was with that

scum bag Aaron. I stripped down and wrapped a towel around my self. I took about a ten minute shower and headed back to my dorm. But before I could make it to the door

I heard footsteps behind me, and I was pretty sure I knew whose body they belonged to. I grinned before turning around. "Who made you the hall monitor Blondie." As I

turned around, his eyes followed my frame up and down. I laughed. "See something you like?" I asked sarcastically. He tapped his fingers against his bottom lip and his chin,

apparently he thought it was sexy. "Maybe' I then opened my door. "Want some company in there dollface, looks like your roommate is no where to be found." I laughed. "I'm

a big girl Reid, I think I'll be quite alright by myself. I walked inside of my room still holding my towel and my back was to Reid. "Are, you su.." I bit my lip and grinned. I

dropped my towel quickly so that my bare backside was exposed to Reid. "Sweet Dreams Blondie." I said pushing the door shut by kicking my legs backwards. He knows he

can't have me, and I know it kills him. Sure I could give into Garwin. But no, Reid Garwin was not the Son for me. I had my eye on a certain fella. This school year should be

quite interesting.

**So what do you think? Dark Faerie you inspiried me to change this to a PogueOC. There are way to many Reid's, but don't get me wrong I loooove reading them haha. Well keep the reviews coming pretty please or I'll have to eat your brains and gain your knowledge….+))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty thanks for all of the reviews, they are really keeping me motivated. Its getting a little hectic in my neck of the woods but I'll try to update as much as possible! Here's chapter 3!! My pc FINALLY let me update +)) Oh and I apologize for the format, but every time I fix it in the document, it goes back to this! Grr...Sadly, fanfiction and my computer aren't mixing, and its making me very very angry!**

Chapter Three:

Two days had past since that eventful night at Nicky's. Sarah and I had become extremely close in a matter of four days, which was a new record for me. But Kate, she and I

didn't really. What's the word? Mesh? Yea we didn't mesh well. First off she treated her boyfriend like shit. Any chance she got she would sneak around behind his back.

Apparently Kate and Pogue had been dating for two years. I had been here for four days and with some of the rumors I heard about this girl, I was sure Pogue had to have

known about some of them. I mean he wasn't _that _stupid right? I sure hope not.

Apparently he wasn't that stupid because today, Pogue dumped Kate. I forgot to mention the best part. It was in front of the whole Spencer cafeteria. It all started when

Pogue walked in on Kate and this guy on the soccer team named Rick. Not only did he walk in on them, he walked in on them barely clothed. Now Pogue knew that Kate

would flirt with other guys and have an occasional make out session, but nothing _this _severe. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria, Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled my

down to a table with herself, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb. Now Sarah had been pretty upset with Kate since this whole dramatic thing happened at the school that absolutely NO

ONE likes to talk about. But anyway when Pogue came to sit down Kate grabbed his arm and tried to apologize, but Pogue wasn't having it, so he turned around and basically

screamed at the top of his lungs. "What didn't you get when I said it was over?" Kate tried to retort but not a full sentence was coming out of her mouth, just word vomit. "Why

don't you go find Rick, I'm sure he's disappointed that I interrupted you two." Kate shook her head, gave a quick oomph, and walked away angrily. Reid and Tyler couldn't

stop laughing. The rest of the cafeteria was filled with laughs and there were even a few claps, which made Pogue's face fill up with a tinge of red. "Nice work man." Said Reid

grinning. Pogue chuckled and sat down next to me. "Thank God that's over." He said jokingly.

Now to my left there was Reid Garwin. To my right, Pogue Parry. Both equally hott and built. But one was a complete jerk, and the other, he was well, a closed book. I had no

interest in Reid, but he thought it was his job to make me think otherwise. All I knew about Pogue was that he loved his bike and was an extremely loyal friend. The choice was

easy for me. The real challenge was, who wanted me more.

Pogue's POV

Kate. Ever since Chase Collins came into our lives I started losing my feelings for Kate. I mean we were dating for two years and the girl basically used me for arm candy.

Who could blame her though; sometimes I used her for the same thing. But when I realized how much of a slut she was, I was a tad bit turned off. I mean I thought I knew the

girl and I thought she was the one. You know? I almost told her about the Power, so glad I didn't. But I guess things change. And hell I could _use_ a change.

Reid's POV

Kate. Never really like her that much. I mean I'd do her, but she seemed like one of those clingy chicks. And I absolutely positively _**HATE **_clingy chicks. I'm actually glad to

see that Pogue got rid of her. She was growing to be a nuisance.

Sarah's POV

Kate! I can't believe her! She had an amazing guy like Pogue and she ruined it with some loser. Actually, a bunch of losers. I guess that's why we sorta fell out. Ever since

Chase she's been acting very…promiscuous.

Kylie's POV

After the whole Kate fiasco, everything seemed very quiet. The bell rang and broke the awkward silences. Thank God I though to myself. The only Son I hadn't really got a

chance to talk to was Tyler, so being the amazingly wonderful nice girl I am, I locked arms with him and smiled. "Come Tyler darling, let's got dissect pig fetuses!" I said

sarcastically as we made our way to Biology. "So Ty, besides your love of pool, and Reid, what does a nice quiet boy like you like to do for fun?" Tyler smiled. I could tell he

was a tad shy because he was slightly blushing. "Well I love escorting beautiful young ladies to class." I grinned. "Oh Tyler you really are too much." I said as I started to skip

arm and arm with Tyler.

"Jeez Kye, aren't you going to attempt to pay attention?" asked my new lab partner Tyler. I smirked at Tyler and put my head back down into my arms. When the bell rang, I

couldn't have been happier. "Well Tyler looks like you're my new tutor!" I said scurrying our of the room. But as I was running I collided into Pogue. "Oh God I'm soo sorry!"

He laughed a little 'Hey its cool." I smiled and walked down the hallway. I loved how he was jus so casual about everything. "So when am I going to get that ride Mr.Parry?" I

asked with a grin on my face. Pogue looked confused and then nodded his head. "Well Ms. McCarthy that would be whenever I get to look under the hood of you Stingray. I

jokingly sighed. "Darn, I suppose that sounds like a deal." Pogue chuckled and took my schedule. Yes after four days I STILL needed it, after all this school is absolutely

ginourmous! "Well Ms. McCarthy, it seems as if I have the pleasure to walk you to your Math class, what do ya say?" I nodded by head. "If you say so."

When we entered the classroom, I could feel a hole burning through my forehead. Because Pogue Parry decided to walk me to my class, the rumor mill started turning. The

first was that Pogue dumped Kate because he felt bad not telling her about us/ Then there was the one that said Sarah and I were both dating Caleb. But my personal favorite

was the rumor in which I was sleeping with all four of the Sons…at the same time. I let them all believe the last one. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if it were true! But I'm not a

skank so I'll scratch that last part.

Pogue's POV

Funny. Charming. Gorgeous. Kylie McCarthy was all of these things. I was drawn to her, but I didn't want to rush into anything after Kate. I mean I think Kate has probably

dated half of the male population by now, but I' m not like that.

Kylie's POV

After the end of the day bell rang, I sprinted to my room. There was a note on Kira's bed saying she probably wouldn't be around much because she hated me. Thank God!

But anyway I grabbed my iPod from my duffle bag and layed down on my bed. My boredom was kicking in on full affect, so I decided to see that oh so wonderful tutor of

mine.

"Damn Kylie, I knew you'd come around." Said Reid as he opened the room to the dorm he and Tyler shared. "Oh yes Reid, I want you I need you oh baby oh baby." I said

sarcastically rolling my eyes. "I actually came here for Tyler, but obviously he isn't here so I'll be going now." Reid gave that stupid smirk that I absolutely hated. "Sure Kye,

that's what they all say." I jokingly tapped Reid on the shoulder and smiled. "Well Blondie, I'm not _all_ of them. So why don't you call that poor innocent girl you were

scamming on in Trig, and leave me alone." With that I blew him a kiss and slammed the door behind me.

Reid's POV

Damn, that girl can read me like a book. She's too much work for me. Why go up for the challenge when I have too many easy girls to count who would gladly take her

place. Ehh I suppose I can be nice to the girl now, but you can't kill a guy for trying.

Caleb's POV

Sarah had just called me and was hysterical, so I figured I should go check on her. On my way to her dorm, I saw a smirking Kylie mumbling something to herself. When she

looked up and saw me I simply laughed. "What Caleb, I haven't talked to Gertrude in ages and she just had her wisdom teeth pulled! Gosh Caleb you are sooo inconsiderate!"

I said sarcastically. "Alrighty then, my apologies to Gertrude." She nodded her head and smiled. "She accepts but is still a tad upset with you Mr.Danvers" I rubbed the back of

my neck and sighed. "Well Ms. McCarthy, you're quite the odd one. Want to come see Sarah with me. " she shrugged her shoulders and replied sarcastically. "I suppose I

suppose."

When Kylie and I arrived at Sarah's dorm, I was alarmed to see that the door was wide open. "Sarah? Are you alri..?" I was cut off by a kiss from Sarah. "She's leaving!" s

he said. "Who, Kate?" Kylie asked looking quite puzzled. "Yep, she's catching a plane to New York Saturday." Now this could be interesting..

**Hope you all like Chapter 3, please review!**


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Thanks for the reviews…Keep em coming!! They make me quite happy As you can tell…..Enjoy chapter 4**

Chapter Four:

Pogue's POV

Once I heard the news of Kate leaving, I couldn't be more excited. I only had to see her for two more days, and I was convinced she was going to make her last two days a living nightmare for the boys and me. She was playing her stupid little games with me, but then she dragged the boys in, along with Sarah and Kylie. And that's when I got really pissed. They weren't in our relationship, but no, Kate still had to bring them into it. And not to mention she had been starting some nasty rumors about Kylie, and I wasn't to happy about that.

Kylie's POV

"She said WHAT!" I asked with a look of surprise and rage on my face. Sarah nodded her head furiously. "Yea you heard me. She's such a fucking bitch!" yelled Sarah at the wall. "What the fuck did I ever do to her besides pretending to be nice to the little skank, and THIS is what I get! Oh I don't think so. That Bitch has it coming." I flashed an angry grin and walked out of Sarah's dorm. "Sarah we are going to Nicky's tonight, please make sure my best friend will be there/" Sarah looked confused. "Oh Kylie what are you planning." Just come to my dorm around eight." I apat out quickly. Kate was the kind of girl who would get me into trouble. Like I said when words don't work, use the fists. But in this case, I'm going to try and be as ladylike as possible. I needed to get a few things from the town, so I went outside to find my baby to be the only one in the parking lot. "Aww baby did you miss mommy?" I said jokingly. As I put the key into the ignition, I found that she wouldn't start. "Oh c'mon baby ot right now!" After a few minutes of trying, I finally checked under the hood. The bitch stripped my belt. Not to mention she slit my tires AND keyed the passenger door. I screamed as loud as I possibly could and almost cracked my windows. Oh this bitch was going down. My face felt like it was on fire and I could barely breath. I still needed to go into town, so I called Tyler. "WHERE IS THE NEAREST AUTO SHOP?" I practically yelled in his ear. "Well. In town why? Is somethi.." I quickly cut him off. "JUST PLEASE COME GET ME TYLER PUH-LEASE!! I'M IN THE DORM PARKING LOT THANK YOU GOODBYE"

It took about fifteen minutes for Tyler to get to the parking lot, and to my dismay Reid was in the car with him. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Reid jokingly. "Shut the fuck up Garwin. I'm not in the fucking mood for your bullshit right about now." Tyler tilted his head back, "Kylie, what happened?" I shrugged my shoulders and gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Well, what I did do that bitch I don't know. But she found the need to strip my belt, slit my baby's poor tires AND not to mention keyed her." I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

Tyler's POV

Damn this girl loved her car. I didn't really understand why Kate would do something like that, I mean Kylie had a point, she barely knew the girl. I decided to make it up to her and buy her ice cream. So Reid, Kylie and I were waiting in line, when al Hell broke loose. "Well, well, well, looks like the Whore of Ipswich strikes again." Said a grinning Kate, who was arm in arm with some guy I had never seen before. I had never seen Kylie so mad before.

Kylie's POV

Stay Calm. Stay Calm. Breathe. Count to ten. These were my numerous ways for keeping my fists down. But my mouth? That was harder to control. "Look bitch, I've been here for about four fucking days and so far, have fucked no one from this town. YOU, on the other hand have lived here what. All your life? And cheated on your boyfriend with hell knows how many guys. You're a psychotic BITCH who needs to grow a backbone." I smiled at her and turned around. Reid looked like a five year old in a toy store trying to keep his emotions in. He didn't know whether to laugh or hide from me. Tyler on the other hand was petriefied. Kate was in shock. Apparently she wasn't used to girls telling her off, apparently there was something to be intimidated by, and I wasn't seeing it. When we finally ordered our ice cream I just wanted to get out of there. This bitch was going to get me into a mess I didn't want to be in. "See you arou.." I quickly interrupted Kate. "Actually you won't, because on Saturday your gone. And I can't wait!" with that The three of us headed back into Tyler's Hummer.

"Kylie, You. Are. My. Hero." Said Reid laughing hysterically. Tyler was still silent. I really think I scared him! "Hey Ty, I'm not gonna hurt ya buddy. You can talk!" I patted his arm sarcastically. He smirked. "Duude you totally tweaked out on her, and it was…scary." Tyler, Reid, and I laughed all the way back to Spencer.

"You guys missed the most amazing trip ever!" said Reid running into Caleb's living room. "What are you talking about?" Asked Caleb confused. "Kate was talking shit on Kylie and Kylie wasn't havin it!" Caleb and Pogue just looked at each other. "Well what did she say?" Pogue spat out finally. "Whore of Ipswich if I remember correctly." Said Tyler throwing in his two cents. Pogue felt like an asshole. His ex had gone after some poor innocent girl for no reason, and somehow he felt it was his fault. "Do you know where Kylie is now?" Tyler nodded his head. "She said something about going up to her grandmother's garage to fix her car. Kate also took the belt slashed the tires and keyed her car." Pogue looked at Tyler in amazement. "Well looks like she's gonna have a visitor." Said Pogue quickly running out of the room.

Pogue's POV

What the hell was Kate's problem? Kylie did nothing besides trying to be nice to Kate and she goes and pulls _this_ shit. I was so mad that I used to find Kylie. I'm pretty sure Caleb felt it and right now, I don't really care. I pulled up the long driveway and parked my Ducati. I looked around the mansion for a garage and there was one off to the side with the door open, so I assumed this was where Kylie was. As I started walking to the garage, I noticed that half of her Midnight Blue Stingray was now the blackest of backs. I put my hands in my pockets and walked over to her. "Jesus Pogue! You scared me!" said Kylie as she looked up from painting small skulls on the edge of the window. She then laughed her embarrassment off. "What's up." She said wiping her hands together. "I'm sorry for what Kate did to you and your car." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know why she's acting like such a bitch." Surprisingly Kylie gave out a small chuckle, "Pogue, it's not your fault." She put a hand on my shoulder. "She's always been a bitch." I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "Well the least I can do is help you ix your baby." I said pointing to the stingray. Kylie nodded in agreement.

Kylie's POV

By the time Pogue and I were finished, we had black paint all over ourselves. "What, I think it's a good color for you!" I said splashing black paint onto Pogue's white beater. He flashed a mischeivious grin. "Oh really Kylie? I think it looks _much_ better on you!" He flicked his paintbrush backwards so that tiny flecs fell over my body. I gave him the "Oh no you didn't" look and tackled him to the cold hard cement ground of the garage. "Now you have to be ticklish don't you." Pogue grinned. "Yea, but not for long." He said flipping me over so I was now on the ground. Pogure tickled the sides of my stomach and I started squirming around in laughter. 'Po..haha.G..ue….hahahst" I muffled out between breaths, unable to control my laughter. But then my grandmother had to walk through the garage and ruin all the fun. "What! Are you doing to my granddaughter?" asked my grandmother sternly. "Grandma, this is Pogue Parry, he was helping me paint my car. He's a friend from school." I said as Pogue helped me up. "Well if _that's_ what they're calling it these days. " My grandma said as she walked back into the house. I looked at Pogue who looked a little embarrassed. "Aw don't let the little old lady get to ya!" I said jokingly, Pogue laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I should be going anyway. "Nicky's tonight?" He said getting on his bike. I looked at the clock in the garage that read 6:37. I nodded my head. "I was planning on it, but you can be my ride. 7:30 sound good?" Pogue nodded, put his helmet on, waved, and rode off. Now it was time for me to take a shower.

It took forever to get the black paint off my body, so I didn't really have time to do my hair. So I scrunched it. Put on my favorite low rise boot cut jeans and a black and white camisole with lace on the bottom. I grabbed my black jacket, (Think of Peyton's from OTC) And waited outside for Pogue. "Damn!" I said when he arrived. "Jeez Kylie I know I'm ho.." I smirked and interrupted him. "I was talking about the bike dear." I said as I hopped on. "Hold on tight." Pogue was a speed demon, and I loved every second of it. It had been so long since I was on a bike, but this was one ride I would not forget.

When we arrived at Nicky's, the whole crew was already there. Pogue took my jacket and hung it over my coat. Sarah quickly pulled me aside before I could sit down. "Kylie I am sooo sorry about your car!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It's alright Sarah. It's not your fault. Besides, Pogue helped me fix it." Sarah smirked, "Oh, so that's why you two were so late." I jokingly punched her in the arm. "Sarah, I wish. C'mon, it looks like were missed." She said pointing at our empty table. "Let's dance chica." I said pulling Sarah over to the jukebox. When Sarah, made her selection, we found Caleb and Pogue make their way over to us. I glanced at Reid and he had the look of a puppy that just peed in the house on his face. I chuckled and started dancing with Pogue. To my dismay, Kate walked into Nicky's and her eyes met with mine. I rolled my eyes and Pogue and I made our way to the middle of the dance floor. Apparently he felt her eyes too. About half way through the song, I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. Puzzled, I turned around and felt something extremely cold hit my chest, and saw Kate smiling. That bitch poured her drink on my shirt. I couldn't control myself anymore, I couldn't think of the words to say, so I let my fist do the talking. Before Kate could even get a chuckle out of her joke, I let my fist fly into her jaw. I quickly threw my hands up, "Sorry Nicky!" He only laughed and mouthed, "I don't blame ya." I turned around and looked at Pogue, I grabbed his hands. "Pogue, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. PLEASE don't hate me!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran out of Nicky's. "What just happened?" said a confused Pogue starting at his friends.

**Sorry for those of you Kate lovers, but I figured I'd take a different approach on the whole situation. Please review dears!**


End file.
